Sundering Sunrise
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: This is my version of breaking dawn. Yes I know this is being done ever where, but my story would really like a chance and reviews! Bella! I screamed, something wasn't right, I should have never done this, I couldnt lose her, not yet! PLZ R&R!
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Twilight, new moon, eclipse, Edward, Bella. OR ANY other charcters. All are owned and created by the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!!!**

**  
Sundering Sunrise**

_Chapter 1_

_Surprises_

**I sat in the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, thinking hard about all the ways this could possibly go**

**wrong. "**_Could he restrain himself? Would we even make it to my death? Would Charlie find out the Cullen's secret tonight?" _**My mind just kept on wondering, and as far as I could see Edward was in deep thought as well. His eyes were glued to the road, both hands tight on the steering wheel, and we were actually going below the speed limit! I rubbed my hands consciously together trying to comfort myself not wanting to break his concentration, I felt the small, hard bump of a ring on my left hand.**

**I stared at it, first with promise, than love, than it hit me hard, sadness. At that moment everything finally hit me, leaving, saying I do, and dying. It all just hit me like a train, I couldn't think, then all of sudden I heard a hard tearing noise. I looked up startled only to see myself in the mirror, sobbing extremely hard. My vision quickly blurred and I look at Edward carefully trying to see if he hadn't noticed. Of course, he did, "Bella? Bella, are you okay? Whats wrong?" he breathed.**

**Edward quickly pulled over the car near the forest, and thats when I did thing I said Id never do, I ran. I ran as quickly as my clumsy legs would take me I tripped once,twice, three times and not once was a pair of cold arms there to grab me. I ran for a few miles before I finally came to a stop at a cliff, this cliff overlooked the entire forest the scene was pracitally indescribable. I cried harder and slowly feel to my knees already scrapped and bruised, but this is all I could do. **

**I guess I had never actually come to terms that I would have to say goodbye to this Bella, that soon I would never be able to sleep, never indulge myself with ice cream when I fought with Edward. I never really cared, but I just had to show some emotion it was only humanly. After a few more minutes of sobbing I rubbed my eyes and took in the scene with now a clear head. It was now twilight, Edward, I knew he must feel horrible. A sigh escaped me and I softly called Edward I knew he was around, I heard a soft rustling sound and turned. My eyes quickly widened when it wasn't Edward but my best friend the werewolf, Jacob.**

**"Jake?" I whispered**

**"Bella? Bella!" he exclaimed rushing over and pulling me into a hug.**

**I sighed, "Hey Jake, how you doing?"**

**He gently pushed me away and looked at me sternly, " I should ask the same thing. Did he hurt you Bella?" he urged.**

**I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, "No Jake, just a lot going on, overwhelmed thats all."**

**He contradicted that for a moment then spoke softly, "Bella, please come with me now. I can give you all that you ever need, ever want and all at the cost of nothing. Leave his soulless body and be mine, please"**

**I looked into his eyes for a moment before answering, "No Jake, I'm sorry, but it can never be like that. I'm marrying Edward, I'm going to become one of them, and I cant change that."**

**Jake sighed defeated, and started to breath slowly to calm his shaking body I knew this hurt him but I could never give Jacob my whole and he deserves so much better. I gently pulled him into a last farewell hug, but even before I could fully secure a hold around him he blew up in fur and the explosion sent my flying right off the cliff. "EDWARD!" I screamed, my body losing all control over itself, I kept falling and I quickly shut my eyes thinking of his beautiful face one last time.**

**Just as I began to feel my time had ended, something hard hit me and not from the way I orginally thought. Yet, before I could my eyes the impact started to shake me and I instantly blacked out.**

**"**_I'm dead...I know it..and I never even got to tell him I loved him once last time...my Edward.." _**Then at that percise moment I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head and howled, this couldn't be death could it? Is it suppose to hurt? Thats when I heard it, his voice, his beautiful velvet voice in my ear, I struggled to open my eyes but I did, and then there he was perfect and all. **

**"Bella? Bella!" he whispered while placing his cool hand on my face.**

**"Ed-"**

**He cut me off, "Shush, oh Bella why must you attract so much trouble, I thought I lost you!"**

**I gave a small weak smile as he cradled me in his arms on the forest floor. I loved his arms, no matter what they always ensured me safety. I looked up silently and nuzzled my face in his neck, he sighed and gave a small chuckle. I looked into his deep golden eyes loosing my soul in them and slowly caressed his beautiful face. I never wanted this moment to end, it was just so perfect nothing could ever compare.**

**"Edward," I spoke softly his eyes found mine and I spoke again, "never let me go, when I start dying of hunger just bite me then restrain me here for eternity." His cool fingers traced my lips lovingly and he spoke, "You have no clue how wonderful that sounds." I smiled and kissed his chin and down his neck slowly, "I love you so much, you don't even know." Edward placed his hand under my chin and pulled me to look into his eyes, the smoldered golden with a new tindge of green? " Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than words can describe, nothing can keep me from you. Your my sky, my unessacary breath, my angel. Without you I have no purpose. You are my soul mate from now to eternity."**

**My eyes filled with water once again and before I knew it his stone cold lips where upon mine, kissing me with such passion that I had no other care in the world. When I tried to pull away he only pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands in my hair. My legs slowly wound their way around his waist, I pushed myself closer to him and he gave a soft moan. I kissed him softly and he slowly started to pull away, when he looked at me my eyes grew in shock.**

**His eyes were no longer gold, the were green with now a gold tint. Edward slowly grabbed my hand where his heart would be, and amazingly there was a soft thud. Yet as soon I as I felt it, it died away again and his chest back to cold and dead. **

**"Edward, it was beating?" I was extremely confused.**

**"Surprisenly, yes, for the first time in 107yrs, yes" his voice was weak. **

**"You really are my life Bella" he added. I smiled and slowly cuddled back into his now stone cold chest. "And you are the only one I'm willing to die for, the only one I love, so deeply" I replied.**

**I then saw something glitter in the sade of the moonlight, I slowly got up and found charm shaped like a gun, I smiled it reminded me of Charlie. I picked it up and clang it to my braclet, then turned around to face Edward. " We better get going or else Charlie might think Im lying dead somewhere" I winked, Edward picked me and we raced off to our home.**


	2. Open

**Sundering Sunrise**

Chapter 2

**Open**

**As we dove silently from the trees we climbed inside Edward's Volvo and watched the green start to move and flash by. Everything in my head cleared and ceased, everything exept the talk with my dad and the future. I look up into my fiancee's eyes I love him and nothing else but him and eternity mattered. I knew this was going to be hard but I already finished one goodbye, yet that one the one I was leaving knew what I was giving up and tried to spare me. This time Charlie thought I was leaving and could come back, but I knew I could never not until he was **_dead._

**Edward's expression changed from blank to confused as his amber eyes found mine. "Bella, please tell me what your thinking" he whispered softly his beautiful breath dazzling me.**

**"Er...Hm.." I shook my head and started up again, " nothing much, just remembering the night from Los Angeles the one that I decided I didn't care what you were. And now, thats more true than ever as long as it's you that I see everyday, the one I kiss, the one I love. As long as it's you I don't care" I sighed looking out my window, blushing furiously. **

**" I just love you Edward so much. I -" before I could finish I was on his lap he held me close. I didn't want to move my arms knowing the moment would soon end, bu Edward wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling me close. **_Oh how I love this man! _**Slowly he began to pull back his eyes opened and again they were tinted green and again it wore off quickly. "I love you too my sweet Bella." he sighed lovingly, softly. I blushed closed my eyes and smiled weakly this is definatly alll I could ever ask for. **

**I looked into his eyes once more than as best as I could slipped out of the car and into the rainy weather. I tamed my ruffled shirt and looked up into the cloudy, yet somehow beautiful sky. "All I could ever ask for" I whispered in such a low voice I doubted even Edward heard me. Thought that theory was quickly dismantled, I felt his cold arms wind around my waist. I tilted my head back he looked at me smiled my smile than took my hand and drug me to my doom. **

**I sighed softly as I walked in the front door of my soon-to-be old home and heard the evening news on. I looked at Edward for reassurance and he gave a small smile and nod I grabbed his hand pulled him into the living room. Charlie was watching the T.V screen with mild concertration and as soon as I got my full body in the living room his eyes were all for me. I hide the ringed hand behind my back and smiled at Charlie. Edward and I walked over to the couch Charlie's eyes boring in to my back with curiousity and wonder. I gave my dad one last smile before I broke his heart with news of my wedding.**

**"Char-dad, me and umm," I glanced at Edward " Edward want to talk to you about something. I want you to try and be atleast somewhat open minded and if you say no it doesnt matter I already made my desicion and I am a legal adult." **

**"Bells...please don't tell me what I think I'm about to hear" he sighed.**

**"Dad, me and Edward do love eachother, I know that he left me," we all winced at that, "but he fully regrets it and swore on his life that he would never, ever do that again. This was my idea so that I knew he was commited, me and him both agreed." I took a deep breath, if only I could read minds.**

**"Bella, don't tell me you and him are thinking about get..getting" he struddered voice broken between confusion and being furious.**

**"Mr. Swan, me and Bella arn't thinking about anything, we have already decided on it, me and Bella are getting married" said Edward, I stared at him with worry what was he thinking! I then stared at Charlie his expression changed from furious to sadness to defeat.**

**"Bells, are. Are you sure you want that, because you know have a long time you dont have to rush" he whispered. I looked into Charlie's eyes I knew what I wanted and this was the only way I could do it with minium regrets.**

**"Yes dad, I..We're sure, the wedding is planned for August 13. Dad I love you and I hope you love me enough that you can trust me with this desiscion" I replied.**

**Charlie looked at me for one final moment then sighed, defeated, "Alright. I love you Bells and there will always be a room here for you. Ill help you pack since I'm guessing your going to be moving out too?" **

**I looked at Edward and he nodded. **

**"Okay, we'll you should call your mother and tell her it's only fair. If she gives you to much trouble just tell her to call back in the morning I'll talk to her. I'll go pack your things then im off to bed. Night Bells, love you" Charlie smiled weakly then ascended up the stairs. I placed my face in my hands and sighed, that was easier than I expected but all the same the goodbye hurt just as bad. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly I felt better, but not great I tried to suck it up, I couldnt let Edward think he was hurting me. I hug him tightly then ambled towards to phone, this one was going to much, much harder.**

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri-_

**"Hello?" answered a familier voice**

**"Hey mom, its Bella" I spoke.**

**"Oh! Bella, how is everything? Are you alright?" her voice was worried like any parent.**

**"Actually mom it just great. I have some news for you. I've already decided and I'm not planning to change it, so please think through it with an open mind."**

**"Bella...what are you talking about? Please dont te-" she pleaded.**

**"Mom!..mom, me and Edward are getting married" I spoke, just a little to curtly.**

**The line was silent for a moment before I heard a loud "WHAT!"**

**"I'm getting married to Edward, mom. My desiscion already made."**

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE NOT, MAY I REPEAT NOT GETTING MARRIED!"**

**I stayed calm, "Mom, this isn't a mistake and if it ever was you need to let me learn from it."**

**"Isabella! You can't possibly think I let you make the same mista-"**

**"Its not a mistake though! It is the best choice I have ever made, he's the only one I want and he promised me, no swore to me that he would never hurt me again. Ever!" I was slowly loosing my patience.**

**"What has he put in your mind! He's a monster Bella, a young teenage boy who is just using you! Don't let him do this to you, you know you don't want to marry him!" her voice was breaking now.**

**"Mom, I do though with, every fiber of my being wants to be his and his only. Mom he's so much more differen't then all the others. You taught me to always make the right choices and love with my head. I wouldn't be making this choice if it we're wrong, and plus I love him with more than my head I love him with all my heart" I sighed.**

**It was quiet for a moment then I heard a "Bella, my precious Bella" and I knew this dispute was over.**

**"Mom, I love you, just trust me okay?" I begged**

**"Okay Bella. I trust you enough to do this just promise me you'll invite me?" her voice was slightly excited now.**

**"Of course mom! The wedding on August 13 but I'll be sure to get invitations out" I heard a rustle from the stairs and I knew Charlie was coming down with my things. **

**"Mom I love you, but Charlie is coming to get me so I better be going. I love you, see you soon. Mauwh." **

**"Love you too, goodnight Bella" she whispered and I heard the soft click.**

**I look at Edward he was smiling and placed a soft kiss on my lips before dashing out the front door to sneak up into my window for one last time. I thanked my dad one last time, kissed his cheek goodnight then clammered up the stairs to take one of my last human moments left.**

**The hot shower felt amazing on my extremely tense muscles, I slowly got out brushed my hair and climbed into of Edward's shirts and small pajama shorts. I shuffled into my almost bare bedroom and climbed into bed, and as soon as I got the covers over me I felt his beautiful cold body next mine. His hands stroking my hair and his velvet voice humming my sweet lullaby, his eyes were the last things I saw before drifting away into an open night of dreams.**


	3. Beginning

**Sundering Sunrise**

_Chapter 3_

**Beginning **

**I rustled restlessly from my deep sleep, as I awoke I heard Edward's soft voice calling me a good morning and felt his lips press gently to my forehead. I giggled and yawned, "I'm not awake yet mister maybe a few more kisses?" I felt his cool fingers slide down my arm then find there way around my torso and before I knew it I felt him tickling me! I laughed and yelled out uncle yet he did not stop, I as my natural Bella self got myself caught up in the blankets and landed on the floor with a "OoF!"**

**Edward leaned over the edge of the bed and smiled at me wickedly, I stuck my tounge out at him. I stood up and gathered my tolietries and as I headed out my door mumbled "Still not a scary vamp-." Before I could finish I was on my bed with Edward leaning over me, "What was that missy?" he cooed, I swear I started to drool. I focused and repeated "Still.Not.A.Scary.Vampire." I smiled kissed him lightly and scurried to the bathroom.**

**When I got to the bathroom I decided not to hurry, I knew Edward would be up to something for my remark. The shower was extremely relaxing, my hair was a mess when I got out and I took time to actually do something with it. I picked had a light blue sweater and faded jeans. I look at myself contently in the mirror then slowly made my way back to my room. I pushed my door open quietly, even though I knew it was useless Edward was standing looking out my window and I slowly walked up behind him. **

**Just as I was to pat him on the shoulder, he turned around a wide evil grin on his face and some fake vampire fangs dripping with some red dye and he yelled "Blah!" I admit the scene was pretty scary and I about tripped over my feet from jumping so high, yet soon as the shock wore off I broke down in laughter. Edward grabbed me lightly and placed me down on the bed, his body hovering mine, "So am I scary now?" he teased, "Oh yes Eddie-poo, your extremely terrifying!" I said between laughing.**

**His expression changed from humerous to confused in a second then he spoke, "Eddie-poo?" His expression was priceless it only made me laugh harder, he sat down on the edge of the bed while I tried to calm down. As soon as my giggle-fit was over I kissed his cheek playfully and said, "Yes. Just thought of it. Cute eh?" he grunted apparently not amused. **_So only the vampire gets to be funny. I see how it is._** I got up slowly and walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to make some cereal, only for Edward to come down and take the box from my hands. "Not today my love, I get to cook you Breakfeast,lunch, and dinner from now on. So sit" he smiled my smile and I couldn't resist.**

**I watched him move swiftly and quickly from bowl to pan, cooking pancakes, bacon, and some orange juice. He smiled at me putting the plate and juice on the table down in front of me I looked at it curiosly. "Something wrong? Does it look alright?" he asked worried, I smiled "Yeah, looks actually amazing. Then again you do everything perfect." I picked up the fork and started to devour the amazing breakfeast.**

**"Bella?" Edward spoke softly, looking at through his eyelashes**

**"Hm?" that move always got me!**

**"Are sure your ready to move into a house full of vampires? Do give your beautiful soul away? Do give up all this for eternity?" his voice was a sad whisper**

**" Edward. A house full of vampires, no, a house full of my favorite people, my family. As for my soul, you already have it, it is yours and as long as it means being with you, then I'm fine" I smiled as I rubbed his hand softly with mine.**

**"Bella, your are simply amazing, and I love you so much" he smiled my smile and smoothly leaned over the small table and gave me a quick kiss. "So, hurry up and eat, we have to get you moved out of here." I finished up quickly, placed the plate in the sink then ran into the living room to grab my stuff. Naturally I fell, yet Edward was there to save me like every other time. He slowly set me up and kissed deeply, "I'm gonna miss your clumsiness" he whisper between our kiss. I giggled, yet somehow I was going to miss it too, along with my blush and smell. **

**I slowly pushed away from Edward, curious now with a a question that concerned my transformation. "Edward, when I..changed, are you going to love me less? Because I wont smell so good, blush, and not be extremely clumsy" I looked into topaz eyes, I didn't like the idea of him not looking at me again like this when I changed. His cool hands brushed along my cheek, leaving a path of passionate fire behind, he kissed my forehead then spoke. "Bella, I will never love you less, I will miss those to be honest, but I will never, ever love you less." **

**I smiled, hugged him tightly then turned around to grab my bags. I picked them up and Edward took them gently from my grasp and left to get in the car. I sighed and looked around the house taking in every memory. I strolled into the kitchen and remember the first day Edward, my god, sat at my table for the first time. Then I walked slowly up to my old room and sat in my rocking chair, memories of the first night Edward stayed flew into my mind, and my human moments. These were only memories now, and I was moving on to something bigger. A life, an eternity with the only man to ever hold my heart.**

**Smiling, finally leaving most of the old Bella behind, I walked out the front door and headed over to Edward. The door to the car opened and I climbed in, Edward took my hand then slowly backed away from my old home. I looked out the rear-view mirror and watched as the home I used to know fall into the dark aybiss of memories, human memories.**

**When we reached the mansion, I looked at Edward and he looked at me, "Bella are you sure?" he whispered. I laughed, kissed him softly and said, "I've never been more sure." We got out of the car only to be greeted by herd of smiling vampires.**


	4. Talking

**A/N. This chapter does get a little graphic in the middle so Children beware. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Kitty**

**Chapter 4**

**Settled **

**"Bella!" Esme cooed as she wrapper her cold arms around me."We're so happy to finalize you're addition to the family." I smiled up at Esme, "I'm glad my new life is finally beginning", she smiled back and let go. As soon as she was out the way Alice tackled me me and squealed, "We can go shopping every weekend from now!" I laughed, Alice was so easy to love.**

**Next came up Emmett and his crushing bear hugs, "Emmett...still..need..to..breathe", he luahged and he his huge body shook, "I'll miss that" was all he said then returned to the house. Then was Jasper, I gave him and small handshake and thanked him for bearing through all of this, he nodded and said, "No problem, sis." As he walked off, Carlisle grabbed me gave me a fatherly hug, "Bella, you've done so much for Edward, I'm so glad you've choosen to marry him" he spoke softly. **

**I grinned, "My pleasure, Edward and you guys mean everything to me" Carlisle gave me one more small hug then drifted in to the house. Finally came Rosalie, I stared at her , she stared back. I was about to go hug her when she moved and gave me a sisterly hug, "I know I've been harsh. I still don't think you should chose this path, but hey it's better than a moopey Edward" she whispered then sped off into the house. I turned around and smiled weakily to Edward, he seemed to understand and picked me up and we headed up to his room.**

**OOO**

**I stumbled into his bathroom for my "Human Moment." I turned the water on medium-hot and climbed, humming to myself my lullaby. The water felt so warm, it reminded me of Jacob, I tensed. No Jacob I reminded myself and got back to relaxing and putting in my shampoo. I took my towel and wrapped it around me, brushed my hair and my teeth. I looked at myself, I was content, I reached over my clothes and felt nothing.**

**I gasped and looked around in the bathroom, no pajamaes, no underwear, **_oh my god_** I thought and blushed. I took one last look aroud and relaxed a little when I found a pajama shirt, Edward's shirt. I took it without thinking, and pulled it over my head it smelled so deeply of him, I sighed. It was long so I didn't have to worry about reveling anything, so I walked out to the bedroom and saw Edward on the couch.**

**He was looking at Debussy when I plumped down next to him. He turned around and looked at me wide-eyed. I started to feel self-consious.**

**"What?" I asked for a long moment.**

**"You look..." he studdered.**

**"Scruffy, I know" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face, his face was so cold yet so comforting.**

**"No. Sexy" it wasn't a question.**

**I blushed and looked away, only to be pulled back by his cool finger. I looked into his eyes, and he gave me a small seductive smile. **

**"Edw-" I was cut off by Edward picking me up and placing me on the bed. He kissed the base of my ear, then down my jaw line, his hands moved behind my back and pressed me closer too him I shivered involintary. His lips moved to my mouth and I couldn't help it, I made a soft noise of pleasure. I couldn't give in, then the wedding would be for nothing.**

**Yet the hormone screamed to just let go, I struggled but slowly pulled my hands for Edward's hair and pushed against him. He made no move to stop, so I pushed harder, "Edward" I whispered. His lips stopped and for a moment I expected him to get angry, but he just sighed pulled me onto his lap.**

**"Bella, I just want you so bad" he pleaded, it tore me apart.**

**I leaned my head against his chest and held him close, "I want you too, just we'll have to wait a while longer."**

**I felt him sigh again then his lips kissed my hair, "I love you" he muttered.**

**"I love you too" I softly whispered and fell alseep in his arms.**

**OOO**

**I woke up the next morning in a messy disree of blankets. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I turned towards the large glass window and on the couch was Edward. I stood up and stumbled over to him, tripping once but catching myself. **

**"Morning" I yawned.**

**"Good morning, Beautiful" he said smiling and kissing me softly.**

**I yawned again and climbed into his lap. We sat there for a long while in one anothers arms, watching the sun rise and Edward glitter. I smiled as he shined, he seemed so content in the heat it made me happy. The sun was soon overcast with clouds though and when it did my stomach groaned.**

**"Time to feed the human!" sung Edward as he picked me up and headed down to the kitchen.**

**"What would you like too eat?" he asked.**

**"Cereal will be fine" I answered gazing around my new home, taking it all in.**

**"Bacon and Ham it is then" he replied.**

**I sighed and let him get on with the cooking. Within 20 minutes food was in front me and I was devouring it like a cow.**

**It was so good! "Edward, this is a amazing" I explained, my mouth full of food. He smiled and kissed my forehead. After what seemed like forever I finished and sat back in the chair staring at the ceiling, I was finally settled.**

**When I was about to ask Edward what we were going to do Alice ran into the room.**

**"We're going shopping for the wedding! We're leaving in 10 minutes so get ready" she squealed and ran back to her room. I sighed looking at Edward, he gave me a sheepish smile and kissed me sweetly. **

**"This was your choice" he mocked.**

**"Yeah, Yeah" I said and went upstairs to change. I found a short-sleeved fuzzy turtle neck sweater, light jeans, and some white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a half pony tail and head downstairs. As I reached the door, Edward gave me a quick "I love you" and kiss before I was swept away by Alice.**

**"So where are we going?" I asked nervously as we drove down the road.**

**"Hollywood, baby" she sung and we speed off into the day.**


End file.
